


Why Kirk?

by Evaine



Category: Metallica
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaine/pseuds/Evaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is the question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Kirk?

**Author's Note:**

> It's a silly little thing, but what the hell. 4:30 in the morning does strange things to my brain. *grin* (Written: January 2006)

"What were you _thinking?"_

"Lars, I—"

"No, don't bother trying to fucking answer. I know what your fucking answer is going to be. You liked it!"

"But I do!"

"Fuck, man, don't fucking whine!"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"Am not!"

"Kirk. Why do you _do_ these things? Fuck, you're a member of Metallica, for fuck's sake! It's so not fucking metal."

"I don't care, okay? I liked it! So there… dammit!"

"Do you see my eyes rolling, Kirk? They're gonna roll right out of my fucking head! Bad enough people are calling us homos because of the therapy shit—shut up, I know I was all for it. But now… FUCK! There are fucking pictures!"

"It's time I came out of the closet, okay? Okay? OKAY?"

"Came out of the closet? What the fuck are you talking about? James is so gonna kick your ass."

"I'm announcing it to the world, dammit!"

"You're _what?"_

"It's time everyone knew—"

"You're so fucking dead."

Kirk caressed the end of the new surfboard sticking out of the back window of his SUV.

"It's time everyone knew, my favorite damn colour is _pink!"_  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, Ang! Best damned editor out there.


End file.
